Return
by melishade4ever
Summary: After years on the Earth, Mary returns to Heaven and returns to the people she loved, and to her God.


Mary gasped as she jolted into an upright position. What was going on? Mary calmed down as she realized what happened: she died. At least it wasn't painful.

She became rather confused as she felt something rather soft and scratchy on her hand. Mary looked to see lush green grass as it was being blown by the wind. Mary widened her eyes as she realized she was in a large field of green grass.

Mary was surprised. How did she get into a place like this? She was dying, in her house, in the desert. It was beautiful, she wouldn't deny that, but how?

Mary snapped out of her train of thought as she realized something else. She looked down at her hands and saw that they weren't old and wrinkly. t was you and looked soft and smooth. Mary noticed something blue in front of her and put her hand down to see a pond. She got up and walked towards it before kneeling down to see her reflection. She gasped.

She wasn't old. She was young. Her skin had no wrinkles and her hair was long and curly. It even looked like it was about to touch the water.

She then widened her eyes as she noticed blue silk come down her arms. She looked down to see that she was wearing blue clothing from a fabric she's never felt before. She even felt a small hood behind her head before she took it off.

Mary raised her head as she heard a quiet scuffle behind her. She turned around to see a child quickly hide behind a tree.

Mary got up and walked over to the tree. She looked behind the tree to see a little boy with dark hair and slightly tan skin with eyes to match. She became surprised when a small wing flapped behind him.

"You have wings," Mary remarked.

"You do too," the boy retorted innocently.

Mary became confused before she saw giant white wings on both sides of her. She raised her right hand and softly touched her left wing, noticing the texture of the feathers.

"You're her, aren't you?" the boy asked.

Mary kneeled down so she could be at eye level with the boy. "I don't understand."

"You're the virgin," the boy clarified.

Mary's cheeks turned red as she became embarrassed and shocked. Sure she had Jesus, but she never exactly made love to Joseph in order to have him. Matter-of-fact, how does this boy know that?!

"How do you know that?" Mary asked.

"Everyone here knows that," the boy answered.

Mary blushed even further with embarrassment. Everyone?! Mary got over her embarrassment as she realized something. The boy said 'here.' Where was 'here'?

"Where is 'here'?" Mary asked.

"Home," the boy answered.

"Well, what is your home called?" Mary asked.

"Home,"

Mary kept a blank expression. The boy seemed quite innocent and that he didn't know much. If she were to ask complex questions, the boy wouldn't understand. She would have to keep it simple.

"Can you show me the rest of your home?" Mary asked.

The boy nodded his head before taking Mary's hands and pulling her away from the place she woke up from.

Mary stared in awe as she saw the green fields expand even further. She saw mountains with giant trees and birds of many colors fly over her.

"This place is beautiful," Mary remarked in amazement.

Mary heard a shuffle in the grass and looked over to see a lion staring at her. Her heart skipped a beat. This was the first time she's ever seen one, but she's heard stories of people being mauled by these creatures.

Mary stiffened and could've sworn her wings shot up as the lion walked up to the both of them. The boy smiled as the lion nudged his head into his hand.

"Kitty," the boy smiled.

Mary took a deep breath as the lion looked at her. The lion nudged his head into Mary's side, causing her to relax for some reason. Mary widened her eyes as the lion bit her sleeve and began pulling her in a certain direction. Mary yelped in surprise while the boy quietly followed.

"Where are you taking me?" Mary asked.

Mary was paying attention to the lion that she didn't notice the colorful flowers below her growing and the colorful trees that made a pathway towards a garden full of children.

Mary noticed the children turning to look at her, and seeing the children widen their eyes with joy and excitement.

"It's her!" a child exclaimed.

All the children ran towards Mary and practically tackled her. Mary yelped in surprise as she fell to the floor while the children began asking her questions.

"Wait, wait!" she cried.

"Alright, children, that enough," a rather familiar voice said, "I understand you want to know more about Mary, but this isn't going to help much."

Mary grunted as the children got off of her, enabling her to sit up. She felt a shadow loom over her and looked up to see an angel with red hair and blue eyes wearing a white robe.

"Gabriel?" Mary asked in shock.

"Hello, Mary," Gabriel greeted.

* * *

"I'm surprised, Mary," Gabriel remarked.

Mary looked in confusion as she felt some of the children hold onto her clothing.

"You remembered me after such a long time," Gabriel explained.

"It's hard to forget the angel that told me I would have Jesus," Mary smiled.

Gabriel smiled as some of the children began riding on the lion.

"So am I in heaven?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Gabriel answered.

"It's beautiful," Mary complimented.

"Sorry to say, but the creation is not mine," Gabriel denied, "It belongs to God."

Mary smiled at that before remembering something.

"I died of old age," Mary began, "Why am I so young?"

"It's because no one is old in Heaven," Gabriel answered.

"I see," Mary mused.

Mary widened her eyes as she felt something smooth beneath her feet. She looked down to see a road of gold leading somewhere.

"G-gold?" Mary exclaimed.

"Gold in the world of the living is known to be very valuable," Gabriel explained, "Here, gold is nothing more than rocks."

Gabriel beckoned Mary to follow him. "Mary, someone wants to see you again."

Mary nodded her head as she followed Gabriel while the children and the lion followed her.

Mary looked in amazement as she saw beautiful buildings with while paint and a strong structure. She saw people peering from the windows and looking in excitement.

Mary looked in awe as she saw a large building with golden stairs leading towards it. Mary squinted her eyes as she noticed an angel observing her at the top of the stairs. She then became confused as the angel flew towards her before widening her eyes as she recognized the angel.

"Joseph!" Mary cried.

Joseph landed on the ground and brushed his dark brown hair aside before running towards her and hugging her.

"Mary, it's you!" Joseph exclaimed, "I've waited so long for you to come back!"

Mary smiled as tears came down her face. She released the hug and looked at Joseph with kind eyes. "I'm here, Joseph."

"Hello, Mary," a familiar voice greeted.

Mary turned around and gasped as she saw a man in his thirties with brown hair and tan skin. He had a small beard and was wearing white clothing with a purple sash going across his chest. Mary noticed very distinct features, like the holes in his hands and feet, but what stood out the most to her, were those beautiful blue eyes.

"Mother," Jesus smiled.

Mary put her hands on her mouth as tears were coming out of her eyes. It was Jesus, her God, her son, standing before her in good condition. The last time she saw him was when he was being buried. She from the angel that he rose from the dead, but then he just left and he never came back.

Mary sobbed uncontrollably as she ran up to Jesus and hugged him. Jesus' eyes softened as he kindly returned the hug.

Mary cried in his chest as so many emotions ran through her mind: relief, frustration, confusion, joy, and love.

"Why did you have to die?" Mary asked through her tears.

"I did it so you could be here," Jesus answered.

"Why didn't you at least come to me and say goodbye?" Mary asked, "You could've at least done that."

"I'm sorry," Jesus apologized, "I could only be on Earth for a limited time after I resurrected."

Mary looked up at Jesus before she continued sobbing. Jesus kissed Mary on the forehead and hugging her.

"I am the resurrection and the life," Jesus told her.

Mary's crying slowed as she grabbed Jesus' hand and observed the hole. Curiosity got the best of her as she put her finger through the hole.

"You went through this for me?" Mary asked as she removed her finger.

"For all of God's creation," Jesus corrected before smiling, "Welcome home, mother."

Mary gave a big smiled before hugging Jesus. "I'm home my son, my God."


End file.
